Rain on me
by Menina Emilia
Summary: Porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda... - Fic particpante do PSF-AO-2009, presente para Alis Clow
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Rain on me

**Casal/Personagens:** George/Lee e George/Fred

**Sumário**: Porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda...

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não gosta recomendo a não prosseguir.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Costumo matar personagens de forma mais digna...

**Beta:** 7Coyote7 - que salvou minha vida!

.

* * *

_**  
Rain on me**_

_**Por: Menina Emilia**_

._**  
**_

* * *

**  
Espatódea  
**.

_I can't remember when it was good_

_Moments of happiness elude_

_Maybe I just misunderstood_

_All of the love we left behind_

_Watching the flash backs intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

_Whatever you've become_

_Forget the reckless things we've done_

_(Muse- Falling away with you)_

_.  
._

- BULLSHIT! – o grito de George soou pelo cômodo inteiro enquanto ele apontava para Ron teatralmente.

O ruivo mais novo, que começara a feder graças ao baralho encantado com que jogavam, começou a recolher o bolo de cartas no centro da mesa resmungando ao som das risadas dos outros.

- Como era mesmo o nome do jogo?

-Bullshit – Ron suspirou desanimado.

-Não Roniquinho! É "George ganha e Ron perde"!

Todos ali voltaram a rir.

- Olá todo mundo! – uma voz forte irrompeu meio aos risos.

George ouviu o barulho que havia na sala se intensificar numa mistura de cumprimentos animados e reclamações de como Lee Jordan estivera sumido. Bem ao fundo ouvia também Ron explicando como tinha encontrado o amigo no Beco Diagonal mais cedo e o convidara para aparecer no almoço de família. George sentiu uma dorzinha incomoda, daquelas de cicatrizes muito antigas. E antes que a sua alma voltasse a se perder nela, ele decidiu fazer o de sempre: improvisar conforme fosse necessário.

Pensar estava completamente fora de cogitação.

-Lee Jordan, seu canalha! - George sobrepôs sua voz às outras chamando a atenção – Onde você esteve todos esses anos? – fingiu uma indignação exagerada e visivelmente falsa.

O jovem negro sequer respondeu. George reconheceu de imediato a expressão no rosto dele: aquele sorriso que surgia antes de colocar uma bomba de bosta embaixo da mesa da Sonserina. E a próxima coisa que soube é que estava sendo abraçado pelo amigo. De repente, George se lembrava de como o amigo era tão mais alto que ele e se perguntava como pudera ter apagado de sua mente coisas tão comuns antes como essa. E isso foi o estopim para que um mar de outras lembranças viesse a sua mente. Era tudo que ele não queria.

- Acha que é assim? – ele disse se separando do outro – Vai agarrando sem nem pagar um café antes?

George riu junto com os outros. Aquele era o clima que ele queria. Sem dramas, sem reencontros, sem recordações. Enquanto tudo continuasse divertido, ficaria tudo bem.

- Porque você não joga com a gente? – Ginny convidou.

- Porque ele vai comer agora. – A Sra. Weasley entrou na sala – Francamente, esses meus filhos! Se eles tivessem me avisado que você viria, teríamos esperado para o almoço! – ela discursou ,afastando as cartas que tinham sido largadas na mesa e colocando o prato que trazia consigo – Vamos, coma querido. Não fique envergonhado.

- Na verdade, eu... – Lee começou a falar, mas mais sentiu do que viu os olhares de aviso em cima dele – Eu nunca poderia recusar torta de carne.

A Sra. Weasley saiu sorridente, não sem antes reforçar que ele poderia ir à cozinha pegar mais se quisesse.

- Eu aparatei lá fora, passei pela cozinha e acabei encontrando Molly e Andrômeda. – Lee explicou, comendo um pedaço de torta em seguida.

- Hora de mais cerveja amanteigada! E então podemos colocar o assunto em dia. – Ginny declarou.

- Eu ajudo você. – George se ofereceu e todos viraram espantados para ele – Ninguém quer que ela derrube algo e desperdice cerveja amanteigada, certo?

George seguiu Ginny até a cozinha e ajudou com os copos a princípio, mas logo avisou que iria dar uma olhada em Fred e sumiu escada a cima. Entrou no quarto em silêncio, tanto seu filho quanto Ted tinham sido colocados no antigo quarto de Bill para tirarem sua soneca da tarde. Logo depois ,sua cunhada Fleur, cansada de tanto enjoar por causa da gravidez, também subira para dormir um pouco. Ao entrar, encontrou a mulher com sua barriga enorme sentada na cama brincando com Ted. O menino mudava a cor dos cabelos a todo instante e a mulher ria e lhe fazia cafuné.

- George, que bom que veio. Petit Fred continua do_rrr_mindo, mas se_rrr_á que você poderia levar Ted até _Arry_ e chamar Bill? – a meio-veela pediu com seu sotaque carregado como a muito tempo George não ouvia e depois colocou a mão nas costas fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Vamos lá garotão, a tia Fleur precisa de descanso. – ele disse se abaixando para pegar o menino no colo – Você está ficando muito grande. Quando anos tem mesmo?

- Quatro – o menino respondeu, mostrando a mãozinha com 4 dedos levantados na frente do rosto sapeca.

George ajeitou melhor o menino no colo bem a tempo de ver o rosto bonito da cunhada se contorcer em uma nova careta de dor.

- Você está bem?

- Eu acordei sentindo _esses_ do_rrr_es. Acho que está na ho_rrr_a.

- Oh! Merlin, mais um ruivo a caminho! – brincou, mas logo acrescentou – Vamos falar com os outros e...

- George! George! _S'il te plaît_, só chame Bill! Não que_rrr_o aquele _tumulte_...

Era um pedido fácil de entender depois de como as coisas aconteceram quando Angelina fora dar a luz, há pouco mais de uma ano atrás, e nem todos estavam presentes como hoje. Fora uma correria, pessoas separando coisas, discutindo qual era o melhor meio de chegar ao hospital, uma confusão. Mas também, não era como se George pudesse excluir os avós e um time de tios desse momento. Nem pensar. Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa um choro fino veio do berço.

- Hmm... timing perfeito, filhote. – ele lamentou e colocou Ted no chão. – Vovó Molly tem sapinhos de chocolate, porque você não vai pegar alguns com ela? Vou só pegar aquele chorão ali e vou logo atrás de você.

Não precisou nem de um segundo convite para o menino sair correndo na maior velocidade que suas pernas curtas poderiam conseguir. George foi até o berço e pegou o filho no colo, aproximando do peito e embalando por alguns segundos. O choro acalmou rapidamente. Sentir o calorzinho do filho junto ao seu corpo era como um bálsamo. Saiu do transe com Fleur mandando Ted tomar cuidado na escada e achou melhor seguir o menino.

- Já volto com o Billl. – ele avisou - Mantenha as pernas fechadas.

**~*~*~**

A sala de espera do St. Mungus estava tomada por um exército de cabeças ruivas. Chamava atenção no meio daquele vermelho todo, os cabelos pretos desalinhados de Harry, os castanhos de Hermione e as trancinhas de Lee que acabou sendo arrastado para lá. Andrômeda tinha levado Ted para casa, mas todos os outros tinham feito questão de ir para o hospital esperar o nascimento do mais novo integrante da família. George tinha esperado Bill e Fleur saírem rumo ao hospital para contar para a família o que estava acontecendo, não ficou surpreso ao se deparar com a confusão já prevista por Fleur, mas em poucos minutos de caos já estavam todos saindo de lá.

Apesar de tentarem ao máximo e de realmente não estarem fazendo muito barulho, a sala estava tomada por um conjunto de sussurros que alcançava um volume bem mais alto do que o aceitável para um hospital. George olhava para o risonho e desperto Fred em seus braços. O pequeno não poderia perder aquela agitação e agora tentava conversar com todos que passavam dizendo os pedaços de palavras que já sabia ou balbuciando coisas sem sentido muito enfaticamente como se defendesse uma tese. Mas assim que Lee sentou-se ao seu lado, a atenção do bebê se focara toda nas trancinhas dos cabelos dele.

Lee sorriu para o menino parecendo não saber muito bem o que fazer com toda aquela atenção, escolhendo ficar parado enquanto tinha seu cabelo rastafári sendo analisado com muita concentração pelo pequeno Fred. Depois de alguns instantes, o menino pareceu se decidir e agarrou com toda a força de sua mão gorducha uma das tranças que estava ao seu alcance.

- Ele gostou de mim. – comentou para George.

- Ele acha que você é o novo brinquedo dele.

Os dois riram.

- Então, você teve um filho...

- Achei que você sabia.

- Eu imaginava. Você e Angelina estavam como dois animais lambendo suas feridas depois de...

- Ela está grávida de novo. – George cortou-o.

- Parece que você gostou mesmo da idéia. – Lee sorriu condescendente.

- Não estamos juntos. Ela se casou com outra pessoa. Ele é goleiro da seleção da Inglaterra. Está grávida dele.

- Acho que não cheguei a narrar nenhum jogo da Inglaterra desde que me mudei para os Estados Unidos. Mas já narrei uma meia dúzia de jogos da Ginny. Eu estava lá quando ela perdeu o bebê.

- Ela contou. Ela ficou muito grata pelo apoio que você deu.

Ginny tinha engravidado e sofrera um acidente com um balaço num jogo nos Estados Unidos antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do seu estado. Acabou sabendo que estava grávida apenas quando perdeu o bebê. Ela parecia encarar tudo de uma maneira mais branda que Harry. Sempre dizia que eles ainda estavam tentando bastante. Harry que ainda evitava o assunto o quanto podia.

- Porque você parou de responder minhas corujas depois que eu me mudei?

A pergunta pegou George de surpresa, mas ele não hesitou em responder a verdade.

- Eu não quis.

- Oh... – Lee pareceu desapontado.

- Acabava comigo.

- Escrever para mim acabava com você?

- Sim. – confessou – Você tinha seguido em frente e eu não conseguia. Eu achava que era um absurdo seguir em frente sem o Fred.

Com a menção de seu nome, o pequeno Fred no colo de George se agitou, rindo ruidosamente, e agitou a trancinha que segurava fazendo Lee chegar a cabeça um pouco mais para frente por causa do puxão que parecia forte demais para um criança de um ano.

- Mas você acabou seguindo em frente, afinal.

- Sim, mesmo as piores feridas cicatrizam.

- Você me perdoou, então? Por ter seguido em frente sem você...

- É UMA MENINA! – Bill anunciou entrando de sopetão, seus cabelos compridos estavam completamente bagunçados e ele sorria imensamente. – Ela é tão pequena e perfeita. E ruiva. – completou.

O que veio a seguir, Lee poderia descrever como uma massa única, falante e com vida própria de Weasleys em volta de Bill, que não deixaria espaço algum para que conversas como a que fora interrompida voltassem a acontecer naquele dia.

Quando saiu do hospital depois de algumas horas, chovia fraco. Sua mente que estivera um pouco anestesiada pelo bebezinho com uma meia dúzia de fios ruivos que vira através do vidro da maternidade, voltara a lembrar-lhe porque estava ali e esse era o mesmo motivo pelo qual deixara a Inglaterra há quatro anos, aceitando a oferta de emprego nos Estados unidos como se aquela fosse a única solução para que pudesse continuar vivendo.

Ele ficou ali parado na porta do hospital, antes de aparatar para casa. Deixava os pingos finos e gelados cobrirem sua pele e roupas lentamente, como se aquilo fosse responder suas perguntas e lhe dizer porque voltara ali. E a chuva, a despeito do que tinha ouvido George dizer, lhe fizera ter uma esperança que não existia antes.

**~*~*~**

_- BULLSHIT! – o grito de George soou pelo cômodo inteiro._

_George e Fred se encararam por um momento e caíram na gargalhada ao perceber o cheiro que se espalhava pelo ambiente. Fred juntou as cartas no meio da mesa enquanto seu corpo ainda balançava com o riso e George pegava as que tinham caído no chão. Os dois ainda levaram alguns minutos para pararem de rir._

_- Isso definitivamente fede. – Fred disse, enfim._

_- Até que enfim nós acertamos o feitiço. – George comemorou e fez umas anotações no caderno de Gemialidades – Podemos lançar assim que a guerra acabar._

_- Claro, você vai produzindo esses baralhos em escala enquanto eu vou resolver esse probleminha da guerra e já volto._

_George riu, como não poderia deixar de fazer, mas o comentário do irmão o fez reparar o que havia dito. Ele havia sido contagiado pelo próprio clima que estivera tentando criar para o Potterwatch. Os irmãos haviam acertado com Lee, Remus e Kingsley que no próximo programa, dali a uma semana, eles tentariam dar um ar mais esperançoso se ainda não houvesse noticias de Harry. E agora ele falava como se a guerra já estivesse com os dias contados._

_- Isso realmente fede! – ele repetiu e apontou a varinha para Fred – Finite Incantatem._

_Ambos se encaram de novo e em seguida Fred respirou ruidosamente, tentando sentir o cheiro da sua própria pele._

_-A gente precisa repensar em como reverter os efeitos. – Fred concluiu – E a próxima vez é sua. Você vai ser a cobaia fedida._

_- Você precisa de um banho._

_- Muito bem observado, caro irmão._

_Fred parou de embaralhar e desembaralhar as cartas e começou a tirar a blusa devagar. George sabia muito bem o que ele queria fazer e sabia também que ele tinha certeza que conseguiria. Limitou-se a pegar a pilha de cartas em cima da mesa e colocou ao lado de outras três pilhas na prateleira de testes. Ambos eram surpreendentemente organizados quando se tratava de Gemialidades. Quando voltou a olhar na direção do irmão, só viu uma trilha de roupas que ia até o banheiro. Não demorou a segui-lo._

_-Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Fred perguntou do box assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir._

_-Provavelmente sim. – George disse desabotoando a blusa que vestia._

_- Podíamos guardar esse baralho para usar com o Ron._

_- Ah... – George disse meio desapontado – Achei que fosse outra coisa._

_A porta do Box se abriu bruscamente e George foi puxado para dentro ainda com metade das roupas vestidas. _

_- Claro que era outra coisa. – Fred disse um segundo antes de beijá-lo e esmagá-lo contra o mármore frio._

_George correspondeu o beijo nada delicado com entrega. As roupas, que já ficavam encharcadas, foram rapidamente dispensadas. Naquele momento, não fazia diferença alguma se Fred era seu irmão, seu amigo ou seu amante. Quando Fred estava dentro dele, não havia guerra ou loja ou família que pudesse diminuir aquela ligação e a única coisa que precisava permanecer imutável era Fred era seu e que ele era de Fred._

_Quando deitou na cama com Fred em seus braços, rostos corados e cabelos encharcando os travesseiros, George pensou que aquilo tinha sido muito diferente de todas as outras vezes. A sensação de que conheciam o corpo um do outro como os seus próprios era a mesma, tudo sempre tinha sido muito íntimo e repleto de entregas, mas nunca tão feroz e passional. Era como se não fosse haver amanhã para nenhum dos dois. Uma sensação estranha que já vinha engolfando George com pesadelos e pensamentos que ele não sabia de onde vinham tinha se tornado mais forte agora. _

_Apertou mais Fred contra si e deixou seus olhos já pesados se fecharem. Mergulhando de novo naquele momento em que tudo faz sentido. Aonde o que havia ali não precisava ser posto em palavras, bastava existir._

_Mas o momento de paz durou alguns meros segundos. Algum barulho insistente não deixava sua mente vagar para a inconsciência. Mesmo sua mente rápida levou um tempo para identificar que aquele era o som dos galeões encantados da Armada. Ele levantou de supetão, assustando o irmão que logo reconheceu o som e começou a procurar a moeda no bolso de sua calça, que ficara jogada no chão. George encontrou a sua primeiro:_

_-Harry está no castelo._

* * *

**Sobre a fic  
**

**Nota1:** Essa fic é um presente do amigo-oculto do grupo **Potter Slash Fics** para a Alis Clow.

**Nota2:** O título do capítulo se refere à música de mesmo nome do Nando Reis, foi feita para sua terceira filha Zoé, a primeira a nascer ruiva.

**Nota3:** Acho que pela cronologia, Victorie tem um ano a menos do que deveria nessa fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Rain on me

**Casal/Personagens:** George/Lee e George/Fred

**Sumário**: Porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda...

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não gosta recomendo a não prosseguir.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Costumo matar personagens de forma mais digna...

**Beta:** 7Coyote7 - que salvou minha vida!

.

* * *

_**  
Rain on me**_

_**Por: Menina Emilia**_

._**  
**_

* * *

**Silêncio**

.**  
**

_You broke another m__irror_

_You're turning into something you are not_

_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_

_(Radiohead – High and Dry)_

.

._**  
**_

A única luz da casa era a que vinha da rua invadindo pelas frestas deixadas nas cortinas. A penumbra não incomodava George, poderia até mesmo andar naquela casa de olhos fechados. O que era realmente insuportável era o silêncio. A falta dos sons da rotina de quem tem crianças fazia pesar a ausência do filho. A voz fina falando sem parar, a risada cristalina a todo o momento ou até o choro de manha esmaeciam qualquer lembrança dolorosa. Mesmo as de Fred.

Acabava de voltar da casa de Angelina onde tinha deixado o filho. A loja no piso de baixo já fora fechada por Ron. E sem os fogos de artifício pipocando ao lado do letreiro, ou todos os produtos girando ao som de melodias irritantes, o número 93 do Beco Diagonal só se parecia mais com uma loja no meio das outras, sem ter qualquer coisa de especial. Era apenas um pequeno prédio tão passivo de carregar toda aquela tristeza quanto qualquer outro. Não era todo dia que George Weasley estava disposto a realmente ser George Weasley. Havia os dias de penumbra e silêncio.

Como o dia do seu aniversário. Seu e de Fred.

George não havia comemorado a data nos dois anos seguintes ao da morte do irmão. Tendo sempre as piores reações possíveis quando isso era sugerido. O que não diferia muito de como agia em todo o resto daqueles dois anos. Apenas no aniversário anterior, quando o pequeno Fred já tinha alguns meses e as coisas vinham melhorando a olhos vistos, é que George decidiu que era hora de comemorar. Ele não explicou nada a ninguém – o que fazia muito parecer que o velho George estava de volta – e enviou corujas aos irmãos e a Harry dizendo que precisavam se reunir para comemorar seu aniversário. Passara o dia inteiro sob o olhar interrogativo de Ron, mas ele teve o bom senso de não perguntar nada, ou pelo menos assim Hermione devia tê-lo o aconselhado a fazer antes de ele ir para a loja, pois toda aquela discrição não fazia parte do irmão mais novo.

Não houve ânimo para organizar nenhuma comemoração esse ano, embora tivera o cuidado de não demonstrar isso quando fora almoçar na Toca com seus pais ou quando fora deixar o filho com Angelina, que insistira em ficar com a criança sob a justificativa que George tinha que sair para se divertir e não ficar trocando fraudas. Claro que ela aproveitou para lhe entregar um presente quando ele estivera em sua casa. Mal sabia ela que tudo que ele queria era poder colocar o filho no berço e vê-lo dormir. Não havia muito a fazer agora, se não tomar um banho e se jogar na cama. Aquelas duas semanas que seguiram ao nascimento de Victorie tinham sido um enorme desgaste emocional para ele. A presença constante de Lee o abalava mais do que ele achara que poderia.

Ron tentou conversar com ele na loja logo depois do almoço em que Lee aparecera. O irmão nunca rodeou tanto um assunto quanto naquele dia. Tinha que confessar que a maneira confusa de Ron tentar não ser direto e insensível o agradara bastante aquele dia. Não achou que poderia fugir de uma pergunta direta e também não seria uma boa idéia explicar para o irmão que a presença de Lee não trouxera Fred de volta a sua vida. Ele jamais saíra. Quando se distraia imaginava que, ao se virar, veria Fred observando com aquele olhar maquiavélico a prateleira dos testes, mas encontrava o lugar vazio. Ás vezes podia jurar que fora o hálito quente de Fred em seu pescoço que o acordara, para se descobrir sozinho na cama ao abrir os olhos. E o mais constante de tudo, era ouvir a gargalhada de Fred quando todos os irmãos riam juntos, para depois perceber que era apenas a sua risada.

Não, Lee não trouxera Fred de volta. Mas ele trouxera as lembranças. As coisas que aprontaram em Hogwarts, como se revezavam para fazer o Potterwatch fingindo ser apenas uma pessoa, as Gemialidades que tinham inventado junto. Inúmeras memórias que poderiam ser até de outra vida e que faziam a cicatriz na sua alma doer. Mas por outro lado, ele gostava de ter o amigo por perto de volta. Lee explicara que havia um grande intervalo entre os campeonatos de Quadribol de um ano e de outro e por isso ele tinha aquele tempo como umas férias, já que não havia jogo algum para ser narrado. Ele aparecera na loja várias vezes depois e os dois acabaram indo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e jogar conversa fora. Depois das duas primeiras vezes que Lee tentou recomeçar a conversa sobre o tempo em que não se falaram e fora cortado por George fazendo alguma gracinha bem boba, ele desistiu do assunto e então tudo voltou a ser divertido. Divertido era bom, confortável. George gostava que fosse assim.

Saiu do banheiro vestindo a blusa e ia seguir direto para o quarto quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. A frase saiu pela sua boca tão automática sem nem dar tempo para ele pensar no que estava dizendo:

- Pode desistir Fred. Eu já sei que você está aqui! – ele avisou.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras se formarem em sua voz, ele notou o que falava e já sabia que ao agitar a varinha para fazer as luzes se acenderem seria tomado pela sensação de vazio, de ser só a metade de algo que nunca mais estaria inteiro. Mas na claridade, o que ele viu fez com que a surpresa engolfasse qualquer solidão. Apertados em sua pequena sala estavam um bolo, todos os seus irmão e vários amigos, num total de quase quinze pessoas que nunca teriam imaginado pegar George de surpresa um dia.

E George podia ler o espanto facilmente em seus rostos no segundo de hesitação causado pela frase que todos deveriam ter ouvido. Mas foi apenas um momento antes de Luna puxar sozinha um animado "parabéns para você" e ser seguida pelos outros.

- Um viva porque George não saiu pelado do banheiro! – Ron gritou ao final.

- Viva!!!!

- Um viva porque não fomos atacados por nenhuma gemialidade. – Percy gritou.

- Ainda - Bill completou.

-Viva!!!

- Um viva para o George! – Foi a vez de Ginny.

- VIVA!!!

Um pensamento longínquo dizia a George que aquela era uma boa hora para sair do transe e tomar alguma atitude, assim, ele deu alguns passos e assoprou as velas. Depois das palmas, muitas coisas começaram a acontecer, primeiro alguém colocou música, depois Ginny se encarregou de partir o bolo e então Lee começou a anunciar uma longa lista de bebidas que segundo o próprio estavam disponíveis na cozinha. Para completar as pessoas começaram a vir falar com ele.

Seamus. Dean. Harry. Luna. Nevile. Bill. Percy. Hermione (que acabara de chegar falando algo sobre plantão). Ron. Ginny. Charlie.

Não fora algo realmente difícil. Sorrir e dizer coisas engraçadas fazia tanto parte dele que poderiam ser feitas mesmo que ele não tivesse a menor vontade disso. Não que não estivesse feliz com a presença de todos ali. Era só que também sentia a presença de Fred mais forte que nunca e isso fazia seu coração doer.

Por último veio Lee, que estivera ocupado com inúmeras garrafas, mas assim que pôde, o afagou em um abraço apertado. Mas não lhe deu parabéns ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas disse que até o final da noite ele estaria sorrindo de verdade.

Bill foi embora nem meia hora depois do inicio da festa, dando muita ênfase ao explicar que tinha uma recém-nascida em casa, soando completamente orgulhoso, fazendo com que Ginny e Hermione sorrissem e Ron, que não podia deixar passar, soltasse um irônico "oh, que papai fofo!". George já tinha perdido as contas dos copos de Firewisky que bebera a essa hora. De repente se sentia mais disposto a estar ali com todos aquelas pessoas, mais a vontade. Ele conhecia bem aquele conforto proporcionado pelo álcool. Por quase dois anos aquilo fora tudo que conhecera.

A maior parte das pessoas estava sentada em uma roda e jogavam "eu nunca". Hermione conversava com Harry e Percy separados e Luna, que à segundos atrás tinha escutado ele falar confusamente sobre a ultima Gemialidade tinha ido se juntar a eles. Seamus e Dean não estavam em nenhum lugar que ele pudesse ver, por motivos óbvios já que da ultima vez que vira o casal de namorados, os dois estavam se agarrando com animo de mais no meio da sala. Resolveu se juntar ao eu nunca", percebendo que não traçava uma linha muito reta ao se encaminhar para lá.

A garrafa foi passada para ele assim que entrou na roda.

- Qual é a frase?

-Eu nunca dei uns amassos em alguém da sonserina. – Ginny falou.

- Eu mantive minha dignidade – ele disse e passou a garrafa sem beber para Charlie, este por sua vez deu um bom gole.

- O que foi? – perguntou quando percebeu que todos o encaravam espantados – Sonserino são quentes.

A sentença poderia ter chamado ainda mais atenção se não fosse Ron, cuja a cabeça rodara e pendera para frente.

- Acho que foi o choque. – Ginny disse – Saber que eu e você já nos pegamos com sonserinos é demais para uma noite só.

- Ou ele está bêbado como um gambá. – George disse, mas sua voz não mostrava que ele estava muito mais sóbrio também – O que já era de se esperar.

Hermione saiu do outro lado da sala e veio ver o que tinha acontecido com o namorado, quando se deu conta do quão bêbado ele estava achou melhor levá-lo para casa. Depois da saída dos dois, não demorou que mais pessoas começassem a ir embora conforme os níveis alcoólicos dos que ficavam iam aumentando. Os últimos a sair tinha sido os mesmo de sempre: Ginny, para a que saiu andando e ainda quase carregando Harry apesar da quantidade absurda que tinha bebido – "Essa menina é meu orgulho", Charlie comentou ao ver a cena – e então ele próprio também se despediu, não tinha bebido quase nada, o que era de se estranhar. No final restava apenas ele e Lee jogados em um dos sofás.

Nenhum dos dois falava nada e então havia todo aquele silêncio de novo, a diferença é que agora ele não fazia doer. Talvez fosse o fato de Lee estar ali. Talvez fosse porque estava bêbado demais até para lembranças, ele não sabia dizer exatamente.

- Chuva – Lee falou ouvindo o barulho que vinha de fora.

-Uhum – George concordou sonolento.

-Devíamos ir lá para fora.

-Porque? – a idéia de levar daquele sofá não poderia desagradar mais a George.

- Porque nós estamos bêbados. – o amigo explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não faz sentido para mim.

- É uma das vantagens de estar bêbedo. – Lee falou levantando e puxando George – as coisas não precisam fazer sentido. Não acredito que você esqueceu dessa regra.

George não teve muito escolha se não seguir o outro. Estavam no Beco Diagonal em plena madrugada, não havia sequer uma loja aberta e em alguns segundos já estavam encharcados. Aquilo era bom. Lee o puxava com cada vez mais velocidade e de repente estava correndo enquanto parecia que toda a água do mundo caía sobre eles. E George estava rindo.

Pararam alguns minutos depois e ambos riam ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

- Cara! – George disse com espanto - Ou eu estou mais sóbrio do que deveria e o Beco Diagonal todo está bêbado, ou então estamos os dois tendo alucinação coletiva e aquele ali é o meu irmão se agarrando com alguém.

A uns bons metros de distância Charlie Weasley abrigado debaixo de um pequeno telhado, enquanto imprensava alguém contra a parede em um canto não muito iluminado, mas também nada discreto.

- Não. – ele continuou – Eu tenho certeza que a gente está realmente bêbado, porque aquela coisa loira ali com quem o Charlie está se agarrando me parece ser o Malfoy.

- E ele tinha razão, o Charlie... – Lee disse e George o olhou interrogativo – Sonserinos podem ser quentes.

- Nós devíamos fazer algo a respeito disso.

- Eu não vejo nenhum sonserino disponível no momento...

George balançou a cabeça. Com uma cara que deixava claro que o que estava pensando não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

-Estou falando sobre descobrir isso... – ele apontou para o casal -... e deixar passar em branco.

E lá estava o sorriso de quem ia aprontar alguma que fazia tanto ele parecer com ele mesmo e não aquela outra pessoa sem graça que por vezes o assombrava. Antes que Lee pudesse proferir qualquer coisa, George gritou:

- Charlie, domador de doninhas!!!

Charlie se afastou de Draco e olhou para onde eles estavam e George acenou calmamente como se estivessem se encontrando em situações completamente normais em uma tarde de domingo. O irmão olhou para ele e despejou a maior variedade de palavrões que conseguiu encaixar no meio das palavras "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

- Nem vem com essa! Você sabe bem – ele disse com o dedo em riste solenemente como se fizesse um discurso – que todo bêbado tem direito de ir e vir em zigzag para onde quiser.

Draco falou algo para Charlie que eles não conseguiram escutar, mas ele parecia zangado o suficiente para que fosse fácil imaginar, Charlie respondeu algo e em seguida ambos aparataram. Lee olhou para George e eles sustentaram o olhar por um segundo antes de caírem na risada.  
_**  
**_.

~*~*~

Luz.

Luz irritante.

George escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro e quando estava escuro o suficiente de novo ele se sentiu envolvido em um abraço. Apertou os olhos, não querendo acordar. Fred nunca tinha aparecido em seus sonhos antes e ele faria de tudo para que aquele sonho não terminasse. Se aproximou mais do outro corpo que o abraçava, querendo todo o contato que fosse possível. Murmurou o nome do irmão como se implorasse, num tom em que "Fred" ou "Esteja vivo" ou "não vá" teriam quase o mesmo som. Só então percebeu que as mãos sobre o seu corpo eram muito maiores que as suas e conseqüentemente não eram as de seu irmão.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e numa reação instintiva ao rosto desconhecido à primeira vista, ele rolou para trás e caiu do que agora ele percebia que era o sofá de sua sala. E a pessoa deitada com ele era ninguém menos que Lee e o amigo olhava-o muito confuso e um tanto assustado também. Nunca confundira alguém com quem dormira com Fred.

Oh Merlin!

Lee.

Ele dormira com Lee?

As lembranças da noite anterior voltavam como um turbilhão à sua mente. A maioria não lhe interessava em nada no momento. Festa surpresa. Firewhisky. Bolo. Firewhisky. Eu nunca. Firewiskey. Cerveja amanteigada. Drinks estranhos. Chuva. Draco Malfoy. Muita Chuva. Roupas molhadas. Sofá. Conversas nonsense. O ar pareceu voltar aos seus pulmões. Eles estavam bêbados demais para levantarem do sofá para qualquer coisa. As coisas estavam bem claras agora que ele estava mais acordado. O que ainda não explicava o fato de eles acordarem abraçados.

- Você me deve um café. – ele brincou. Merlin, que voz era aquela?

- Hmm – Lee parecia bem mais grogue que ele – Acho que não, ou você nunca teria esquecido.

-Cara... minha cabeça dói. – ele se lamentou ainda sentado no chão

- Se chama ressaca.

- Pensar dói.

- Isso é porque você não pratica muito.

- Muito engraçado. – ele disse levantando – eu vou fazer um café, a gente ta precisando.

Ignorando o caos que havia se instaurado na cozinha na noite anterior, George conseguiu localizar as coisas que iria precisar usando _accio_. Aproveitou o tempo da água ferver para lavar o rosto na pia da cozinha, sem ligar muito para a quantidade de louça suja que havia embaixo. Estava meio sonolento e ainda não conseguia lidar direito com o vazio torturante da vontade de sonhar com Fred e, ao mesmo tempo, a sensação boa ainda presente de acordar com alguém, apesar do susto. Não queria pensar nisso, fazia parecer que ele estava perdendo o controle da situação. Era para ser divertido, leve.

Espantou todas aquelas coisas da mente e encheu duas canecas até a borda com café assim que ele ficou pronto. Alguns minutos depois de ter ido para a cozinha já voltava para a sala e entregava uma das canecas saindo fumaça para Lee. Ele provavelmente tinha ido lavar o rosto pois parecia bem mais acordado e menos amarrotado. Procurou se concentrar no gosto amargo do café, uma vez que ainda não conseguia colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem.

- A noite foi boa. – Lee comentou olhando para a caneca que segurava.

- É. – foi tudo que George respondeu também sem desviar os olhos da caneca.

- E essa manhã...

- É. – concordou de novo, interrompendo-o, mesmo que não soubesse o que o outro queria dizer.

E ainda não sabia quando a mão nada delicada de Lee puxou seu rosto para que eles se encarassem. George se perguntou o que estava acontecendo porque embora ele não se sentisse tão bem em muito tempo – e ele nem queria pensar quanto – aquilo não estava mais sendo divertido.

E sem explicação seu coração batia tão forte que podia sentir o som fazendo eco em seu peito.

Mas fora o eco de outro som dentro de sua cabeça que a fizera latejar. Os fogos de artifício do letreiro da loja começavam a pipocar do lado da sua janela. Ele desviou os olhos dos de Lee instantaneamente e largou a caneca quase vazia em cima da mesa reclamando.

- Parece que ninguém tem direito de ficar de ressacar aqui. – ele disse num tom bem humorado tentando resgatar o clima leve de antes.

Levantou e foi fechar a janela, aquele barulho estava fazendo sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente. A penumbra que tomou a sala nem era de todo ruim, dava um bom alívio, mas não parecia uma boa idéia no momento. Ele apalpou os bolsos em busca da varinha e antes que pudesse achá-la foi puxado e forçado a encarar Lee pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Só que agora não houve tempo para que ele se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, em um segundo o rosto de Lee estava a centímetros do seu, no outro, seus lábios eram esmagados em um beijo faminto.

Aquele beijo tinha gosto de café, álcool e desespero.

George não queria pensar no que aquilo tudo significava, ele permitiu ser reduzido a uma grande massa de nervos a flor da pele e só fez menção de se separar quando os pulmões começaram a arder pela falta de ar. Naquele momento, ele já tinha jogado pela janela qualquer resquício de racionalidade que restara e passou a mão pela nuca de Lee trazendo-o para um novo beijo.

O jovem negro resistiu mantendo a pouca distância que ainda restava entre os dois. Ele parecia querer falar algo e George não queria qualquer explicação sobre aquilo. Tinha gostado, era o suficiente, não precisavam pensar em mais nada. E para seu alívio, antes que o amigo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma terceira voz irrompeu no cômodo.

- George, acabou o momento ressaca, a loja está lotada. – Ron disse abrindo a porta repentinamente sem cerimônias. – Olá Lee, você ficou por ai. Não demora George, a loja está cheia e caótica, para completar um hipogrifo é mais esperto que aquela atendente nova que você contratou.

E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Se ele tinha percebido que quando entrara Lee pulou a distância de uns três passos para longe de George, não tinham certeza, mas ele pelo menos não comentou nada o resto do dia.

~*~*~

_A única luz da casa era a que vinha da rua invadindo pelas frestas deixadas nas cortinas. A penumbra não incomodava George, poderia até mesmo andar naquela casa de olhos fechados. O que era realmente insuportável era o silêncio. Silêncio queria dizer a ausência de Fred. Morte. Solidão. _

_Um berro rasgou o silêncio._

_E George percebeu que ele tinha saído de sua garganta, mas não o segundo que o seguiu. Aquele havia sido Angelina. Um trovão pontuou aquele pequeno espetáculo. Angelina nem esperou que o som do lado de fora acalmasse para voltar a__falar, tentando sobrepor sua voz ao barulho da tempestade._

_- Você me assusta, Fred. Pare de gritar e vamos fazer um brinde ao seu aniversário._

_- George. – o ruivo corrigiu._

_Ele não conseguia vê-la da onde estava sentado, mas sabia que ela estava no espaço do lado da mesa de centro, ela estivera ali pelos últimos dez minutos depois que usaram. Da outra vez ele tinha realmente se sentido bem como a muito não conseguia mais, e por isso não tinha criado resistências a usarem de novo. Alguma coisa o incomodava em tudo aquilo, mas ele tentou não prestar atenção , tudo que ele queria era não se sentir tão miserável no seu próprio aniversário._

_Ele se lembrava vagamente que tinha não só sentido Fred por perto, mas por um momento era como se ele que estivesse morto e aquele pedaço de Fred que estava guardado no fundo dele era tudo o que restava. Fred estava vivo e ele morto. Tudo parecia tão certo assim. Porque não sentia aquilo de novo? Só precisara de duas cápsulas para isso na outra vez e agora brincava com a terceira em cima da mesa considerando se não devia tomá-la logo._

_A garota levantou e olhou direto para ele. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e George imaginou que os seus também estariam. Ele desejou que ela não começasse a chorar, ela fizera isso naquela outra noite não é? Achava que sim..._

_- Eu disse que meu nome é George - ele repetiu diante do olhar._

_- Você disse que era o Fred naquele dia._

_- Você preferia que eu fosse?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não parecia saber realmente quem estava falando com ela. Ela se pôs de pé e começou a dar a volta na mesa. Enquanto via a mulher andar em sua direção, George se perguntou de onde tinha surgido aquele tipo de crueldade o fazendo pensar que preferia que ela estivesse chorando e alucinando como da última vez._

_- Preferia que eu estivesse morto?_

_George sabia que a maior parte das pessoas sequer conseguiria responder aquela pergunta. Ele e Fred eram quase a mesma coisa para alguém que não fosse muito próximo. Mas Angelina poderia e fazê-lo certamente a machucaria. George não se importava com isso no momento, ele estava aos poucos se desligando de qualquer preocupação. Se desprendendo de tudo._

_Até de si próprio porque ele estava fazendo perguntas das quais não queria ouvir as respostas._

_A resposta nunca veio, mas a maneira como os olhos castanhos-quase-pretos de Angelina se prendiam nos seus o fizeram entender tudo. E como uma enxurrada tudo que era racional foi invadido por uma onda de sensações que o levaram a um mundo em que fazia muito sentido ele poder ser Fred. Não havia mais ninguém que podia fazer aquilo. Ele era quem tinha escutado cada risada, colhido cada lágrima. Estivera junto de Fred por cada segundos de suas vidas desde o ventre. E junto com todas as lembranças do irmão vieram outras certezas que se tornavam absolutamente inquestionáveis agora: ele merecia sofrer porque ele ficara vivo, Angelina merecia sofrer. E ele poderia fazer isso._

_- Você quer Fred. Eu posso fazer isso para você. – ele disse segurando a cintura dela grosseiramente_

_Sua cabeça doente e alucinada era tomada por euforia enquanto as roupas eram arrancadas e__as peles eram marcadas. Os movimentos eram violentos, embora ele não percebesse que não eram só os seus, ambos queriam machucar um ao outro e a si mesmo. Todas as vezes antes sexo fora uma mera tentativa de conforto entre eles, mas agora era para castigar, punir. Nada nunca estivera tão longe do que Fred era, nem tão longe do que merecia ser feito com Angelina, mas todas essas coisas apenas vagavam pela mente de George sem se conectar a nada enquanto o ecstasy se diluía no seu sangue. Tudo só fez realmente sentido quando ele acordou no chão da sala com o som da porta batendo._

_O mais rápido que ele poderia ter sido, não o faria alcançar Angelina e apenas serviu para levá-lo para fora de casa de encontro a um dia ensolarado que nunca parecera ser possível no dia anterior. A única coisa que restava era o desespero pelo que tinha feito, sem saber que Angelina se sentia igualmente culpada, que ela a desculparia com facilidade, que aquilo nunca mais se repetira de nenhuma forma e principalmente que Angelina ficaria grávida. Acima de tudo, ele não sabia que sua vida estava prestes a valer à pena novamente, como parecia nunca mais ser possível em dias como aquele._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Rain on me

**Casal/Personagens:** George/Lee e George/Fred

**Sumário**: Porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda...

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não gosta recomendo a não prosseguir.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Costumo matar personagens de forma mais digna...

**Beta:** 7Coyote7 - que salvou minha vida!

.

* * *

_**  
Rain on me**_

_**Por: Menina Emilia**_

._**  
**_

* * *

**  
Despedidas**

.**  
**

_Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had  
Can make a good man  
Turn bad  
So please please please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time_  
_(The Smiths – Please, please, please, let me get what I want)_

.

George fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e enlaçou as pernas com mais força no corpo de Lee. Seu orgasmo foi arrancado com violência, deixando-o trêmulo enquanto sentia as últimas estocadas de Lee.

Ele ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Lee, mesmo quando ele deitou ao seu lado, mas mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Ele sabia que o outro queria dizer algo. Lee sempre queria dizer algo. Mas dessa vez mesmo que quisesse escutar – e ele não queria – não teria forças. A última coisa que sentiu antes de adormecer foi ser acolhido nos braços do outro.

George estava costumado a acordar com a claridade irritante em seu rosto, porque ele sempre esquecia de fechar as janelas. Por isso ficou meio desorientado quando a primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos não foi um ambiente turvo banhado de luz e sim números vermelhos piscante do relógio de cabeceira de Lee e um cômodo tão escuro que ele mal podia enxergar os móveis. Com alguma dificuldade ele conseguiu levantar sem acordar o outro e chegou ao banheiro para um banho rápido. Voltou para o quarto pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vestindo.

-Você já tem que ir? – ele ouviu a voz meio rouca quando ele tentava virar sua blusa do lado certo.

Ele assentiu.

- É folga do Ron hoje. Preciso ir para loja.

-Volta mais tarde então.

George suspirou, porque estava aquele clima estranho? Ele não queria aquilo.

- Preciso buscar Fred. – George mal olhava para o outro, vestiu a blusa e procurava a varinha para deixá-la com uma cara menos amassada.

- Porque você não o traz? – A pergunta de Lee conseguiu ter a atenção de George que finalmente olhou ara ele. – Eu vou me comportar. – ele sorriu enquanto colocava as mãos para o alto como se estivesse se rendendo.

Ambos riram e de repente tudo voltara ao normal. Sem preocupações e leve.

-É melhor você ir para lá. Fred vai ficar logo enjoado e com sono. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. – ele disse se virando para sair, mas antes que fechasse a porta ainda ouviu:

- Não tenho direito nem de um café?

~*~*~

O dia na loja parecia que nunca acabaria de tanta coisa havia para ser feita. O que ele gostava mesmo de fazer era atender os clientes e apresentar os produtos para eles, teve que ser deixado para os atendentes, ele gastou quase todo o seu tempo resolvendo milhares de assuntos burocráticos que não vinha ganhando muito da sua atenção nos últimos tempos. Se não fosse Ron dando uma olhada naquilo tudo, provavelmente teriam se formado pilhas e mais pilhas de papel no pequeno escritório.

Ele não queria ter que admitir para si mesmo, mas desde o seu aniversário e por todo aquele mês, George se concentrara ainda mais em manter sua vida longe de preocupações ou qualquer coisa que o aborrecesse. Por esse motivo, tinha adiado aquela burocracia de fornecedores, material e orçamentos o máximo que pudera. E era pela mesma razão que matinha a sua nova relação com Lee às escondidas. Não queria se preocupar em explicar, porque para isso teria que parar e tentar entendê-la. E ele acreditava não havia necessidade alguma de reflexão enquanto os dois estivessem se divertindo, e eles estavam.

O caos da sua mesa já tinha diminuído pelo menos até a metade quando ele se levantou rumo à casa de Angelina. A mulher o recebeu com o carinho de sempre, mas parecia cansada. Com uma barriga daquele tamanho devido à gravidez avançada, tomar conta de um verdadeiro furacãozinho de um ano e meio de idade não devia ser a mais fácil das missões. Precisou recusar pelo menos uma dúzia de comidas diferentes antes que a amiga o deixasse ir, mas não escapou de levar um grande pote da sopa que ela tinha feito para o pequeno Fred. Melhor assim, se era só com ele que teria que se preocupar no jantar, então nem iria para a cozinha.

A casa de Angelina era bem perto da sua e George geralmente gostava de fazer o percurso andando. Enquanto subia a escada na lateral do prédio que abrigava sua loja embaixo e sua casa em cima, ele pensava no quanto Fred estava crescendo rápido, seus braços estavam doendo de carregá-lo por aqueles poucos minutos, enquanto há meses atrás o filho pesava tão pouco que se quer ficava cansado.

- Lee! - a voz fininha do filho chamou sua atenção para o homem parado no final da escada.

- E ai garotão? Você e seu pai esqueceram de mim hoje, é?

-Lee! - o menino repetiu estendendo os bracinhos para ele.

George passou o ruivinho para o colo do outro, não que ele tivesse muita escolha pois o menino estava quase se jogando do seu colo.

- Foi bom na casa da mamãe hoje? - ouviu o Lee perguntar naquele tom magnético com que ele falava com as crianças

O menino acenou, e logo estendeu a mão gorducha para pegar uma das trancinhas de Lee.

- Ah, entendi,é só isso que você quer de mim, não é?

Ele riu e Fred soltou uma risada fininha acompanhando-o. George passou pelos dois balançando a cabeça e abriu a porta. Fred geralmente era uma criança simpática e não estranhava as pessoas, mas o jeito com que ficara encantado com Lee era incrível. De primeira não conseguira entender, mas depois de observar Lee n'A Toca outras vezes, ele percebeu que o amigo tinha um jeito incrível com crianças, pois Teddy também o adorava.

Os três entraram na pequena casa e logo estavam acomodados. A dupla de adultos tentava jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo sentados no chão para dar atenção a Fred. De tempos em tempos o menino trazia um dos muitos brinquedos espalhados no chão desviando a atenção do jogo. A partida seguia num ritmo lento com Lee perdendo vergonhosamente até que Fred resolveu engatinhar por cima do tabuleiro derrubando a maior parte das peças.

-Não filho! - George exclamou, mas já era tarde demais.

- Cavalinho - o ruivinho disse rindo enquanto apanhava o cavalo branco, que logo começou a se remexer e gritar impropérios fazendo o humor do menino mudar imediatamente - Cavalinho mau!

- Esse não é de brincar filhote! - George explicou pegando-o no colo assim que a cara de choro se formou.

- Que tal esse aqui? - Lee se juntou a eles trazendo um dos ursos que Fred brincava antes.

-Won-won.

Lee não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir.

- O ursinho vermelho e mais narigudo dele se chama Won-won. Porque eu desconfio que isso seja obra sua?

- Foi só uma sugestão. – George fez cara de inocente enquanto o filho já enquanto ele já balançava o ursinho repetindo seu nome – Mas parece que ele gostou...

Os dois riram. Fred já tinha se esquecido completamente do choro e foi passado para o colo de Lee para que George pudesse ir preparar a comida para ele. O jogo de xadrez ficou jogado no chão e só lembraram depois de Fred já ter sido alimentado e colocado na cama dormindo profundamente. Nunca tinha sido tão fácil colocar o pequeno para dormir, mas assim que ele foi para o colo de Lee depois de tomar a sopa, os olhinhos começaram a se fechar instantaneamente.

- Está contratado - George sentenciou quando voltou do quarto do filho e encontrou Lee juntando as peças do xadrez.

Lee sorriu e George foi buscar cerveja amanteigada na cozinha. Entregou uma das garrafas que trazia para o outro e sentou no chão ao lado dele se encostando no sofá. Toda aquela noite fora um pouco estranha. George não costumava deixar que as pessoas com quem saia freqüentassem sua casa ou convivessem com Fred. Seus casos nunca eram muito duradouros e não queria que o filho presenciasse o entra-e-sai de pessoas na sua vida, mesmo que ele ainda fosse pequeno para entender isso. Mas com Lee era diferente. Não considerava ele como um caso passageiro. Ele era o amigo que tinha voltado depois de anos, nada mais comum do que ter ele participando da sua vida. E quanto ao resto... bem eles eram só dois caras querendo se divertir e isso não mudava nada.

- Você está ai? - a voz do outro chamou sua atenção.

- To, pelo menos estava da última vez que chequei. - ele sorriu - Desculpa, cara. Eu resolvi muita papelada hoje, estou cansado.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

George negou com a cabeça.

- Relaxa!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. George olhou para Lee esperando que ele não tivesse se sentido realmente expulso dali, mas encontrou o outro observando a sala, seus olhos vagando por cada canto do cômodo.

-Você nunca tirou as coisas dele daqui? - a pergunta veio tão sem precedentes que George demorou alguns segundos para entender a quem Lee se referia.

E quando entendeu, teve certeza que não iria gostar de onde aquela conversa ia terminar.

- As coisas dele são as minhas coisas. Usávamos as mesmas roupas, ouvíamos as mesmas músicas, trabalhávamos no mesmo lugar.

- E por isso você precisa ter dois de todos os objetos da casa?

- Touché – ele colocou as mãos para cima, uma delas segurando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e deu um riso seco - Precisamos mesmo falar dele?? Vai ficar massacrando a ferida mesmo? - George largou a garrafa de cerveja pela metade em cima da mesa e se ajeitou na poltrona, visivelmente na defensiva.

- Precisamos sempre evitar falar dele? É como se ele não merecesse ser lembrado!

Aquele comentário irritou George mais do que achava que Lee fosse capaz de fazer.

- Eu não preciso falar dele para me lembrar! - ele respondeu indignado - O rosto dele é o meu rosto, eu o vejo toda vez que me olho no espelho e toda vez que fecho os olhos. É fácil para você! Ele não era seu irmão, sua metade, seu...

- Amante. - Lee interrompeu. - Não, não era. Nem por isso foi fácil.

George ficou paralisado. Ele conhecia bem o tom que Lee dissera a última frase, aquilo era mágoa. De repente tudo fazia sentido e a constatação disso pesou na sua consciência.

-Você era apaixonado por Fred. - era uma afirmação e não um pergunta - Você também veio até mim porque eu sou idêntico a ele. Acha que eu posso ocupar o lugar dele para não doer tanto?? - ele levantou inquieto tentando controlar a raiva.

- Eu não... – mas Lee não terminou de falar, agora era ele que parecia acuado.

Mas a – tentativa de – resposta não convenceu George minimamente. Não havia mais nada que fosse surpreendê-lo naquela noite, ele tinha certeza disso. Queria que Lee sumisse da sua frente, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, o jovem negro voltou a falar:

- Eu não poderia tentar substituir um pelo outro. Eu sempre soube exatamente bem o quanto vocês eram diferentes. Fred era mais cruel, mas ativo, mais desligado. Você pensava mais rápido sempre, era um pouco preguiçoso e mais atento. Eu gostava de cada um e do que vocês eram juntos. Complementares e imbatíveis, com um senso de humor que às vezes ultrapassa um pouco o aceitável. Eu achei por um tempo que eu também pudesse fazer parte disso, mas cada vez mais eu sabia que não. E eu perdi completamente as esperanças quando vocês começaram a planejar a fuga de Hogwarts.

- Você vai me dizer agora que está magoado porque nós não escutamos quando você dizia que era melhor a gente terminasse o ano pelo menos.

- Isso era com certeza o mais lógico a se fazer, faltava pouco. Mas não é verdade. O que eu não queria é que vocês me deixassem para trás, só que eu nunca estive nos planos de vocês não é mesmo?

George negou com a cabeça silenciosamente, ele não estava entendendo onde o outro queria chegar.

- Depois que a guerra terminou, eu não quis encarar você não é porque você me lembraria ele. Você me lembraria que nunca mais existiria vocês dois. E eu não queria um tentar ocupar um lugar que nunca seria meu, o que eu queria era poder ter tido um lugar junto com vocês. Então, eu fui embora. E isso foi uma coisa muito cretina de se fazer como amigo.

- Você tinha um lugar junto com a gente. Você era nosso melhor amigo. Nós sempre estávamos juntos!

Lee deu um sorriso, que parecia mais triste que feliz, e não respondeu nada. George se perguntou o que aquilo significava, mas nada parecia fazer sentido na sua cabeça. Quando ele viu que o amigo não falaria mais nada, ele achou que talvez fosse uma boa idéia dizer algo, ele só não sabia o que exatamente.

- Eu não o culpo por ter ido embora. - George finalmente falou - Eu também senti vontade de fugir no início, quis amaldiçoar o mundo, quis morrer também. Senti vontade de milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha raiva, tristeza, saudade, mas depois tudo sumiu. Sobrou uma auto-piedade meio destrutiva que combinava muito com a de Angelina. A gente fez muitas coisas erradas, só quando ela ficou grávida que a gente viu que precisava recomeçar de algum jeito. Eu não culpo você, mas você fez falta.

O silêncio que se deu sobre a sala era melancólico, mas era confortável. Aquela sensação de não estar sozinho era boa. George olhava para baixo, para a mesinha de centro, mas parecia ver através dela. De repente tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de pensar sobre a atual situação deles tinha ido por água abaixo. Não parecia mais ser só diversão. Não que fosse ruim, era bom, mas era sério também. Íntimo.

Lee não tinha certeza do que fazer, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter começado aquela conversa, ele tinha estado muito perto de contar algo que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender até hoje. Não tinha pensado muito na hora, mas o peso do que tinha feito parecia cair sobre seus ombros agora. George parecia tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que achou que só o fato de ele ter se aproximado para abraçá-lo o assustaria, mas ao contrário do que esperava ele sequer se alterou e deixou-se abraçar.

George não esboçou reação alguma por algum tempo, ficou apenas ali, conversar sobre aquilo era triste, mas nunca falar também era. E conversar com Lee trazia um tipo estranho de conforto. Era... íntimo. A palavra apareceu de novo na mente de George e sem pensar muito ele virou só um pouquinho o rosto alcançando os lábios de Lee. O beijo fora lento e demorado e depois George descansou a cabeça no ombro de Lee. Ele sentia que poderia ficar ali o resto da noite.

- Tinha muito tempo que eu não falava dele. - a voz de George o assustou, poderia jurar que ele já estava dormindo - Acho que você tem razão, faz parecer que ele não merece ser lembrado.

-Qual foi a última coisa que ele falou para você?

-Eu não tenho certeza, uma parte da batalha simplesmente sumiu da minha mente. -George respondeu evasivo e depois de um tempo calado continuou. - Mas antes da gente sair do Sala do Precisa eu fiz algum comentário sobre irmos logo se não sobrariam bons comensais para a gente e ele me pediu para eu tomar cuidado. Eu disse que não iria a lugar nenhum sem ele. Mas eu fui, porque tudo que eu me lembro depois é do corpo dele estendido no chão no salão principal. Eu não estava junto quando ele morreu.

Lee sentiu o corpo de George sacudir num soluço ou talvez fosse um riso seco.

- Qual foi a última coisa que ele disse para você?

Ele não conseguiria falar daquilo agora. Não tinha certeza se poderia falar daquilo qualquer dia que fosse depois do que ouvira. George se culpava porque não estava com Fred quando ele morrera. Mas George culparia a ele se soubesse que fora ele o responsável por eles terem se separado no meio da luta.

- Eu não lembro...

Mas Lee poderia se lembrar como se fosse hoje, Fred pedindo para que eles não aprontassem nada legal sem ele, quando tiveram que se separar durante a batalha.

George pareceu não perceber e a conversa seguiu num clima mais leve depois, embora ainda cheia de lembranças. No dia seguinte, George não saberia dizer em que momento dormira, embora tivesse a leve impressão que deixara Lee falando sozinho. E isso foi a primeira coisa que tentou lembrar quando acordou com os malditos raios de sol no seu rosto e os braços de Lee envolvendo seu corpo, antes mesmo de se amaldiçoar por ter esquecido de fechar a cortina de novo.

Ainda meio sonolento se lembrou da conversa da noite anterior. Se perguntava o que tudo que o outro dissera significava. Talvez ele e Fred nunca tivessem dado muito espaço para Lee mesmo e pensando nisso agora ele via como soava injusto.

Mas não parecera só isso quando o amigo contou, parecia mais sofrido. A idéia de que ele fora apaixonado por Fred ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Pensar que Lee estava fazendo o mesmo que Angelina doía. Ele não sabia como reagiria se isso fosse verdade, Lee era seu amigo, não era? Não iria machucá-lo daquela maneira.

Ele não queria que nada mudasse. Talvez ele precisasse esquecer a conversa inteira que tinha tido na noite anterior para que tudo continuasse como antes. E ele não poderia esquecer, mas poderia não pensar nela por enquanto...

Ele se virou no sofá ficando de frente para o jovem negro, percebendo que ele já estava acordado. Sorriu e colou seus lábios nos dele, não queria pensar agora. Sentia a mão firme segurando sua cintura com cada vez mais força, procurando por mais contato, quando ouviu um choro fino. Se separou imediatamente do outro.

- Ele sempre tem um timing perfeito. - disse levantando-se do sofá e saiu a caminho do quarto do filho, mas não parecia mal-humorado.

Lee ainda estava meio lento e um pouco excitado quando viu George passar para a cozinha e voltar para o quarto com uma mamadeira. Não demorou muito a voltar com a mamadeira vazia e o pequeno Fred no seu colo.

- Preciso dar banho nele e ir para a loja mais tarde, mas se você for ficar por perto, podemos almoçar juntos.

-Eu vou ter algumas reuniões hoje a tarde. Falando nisso, eu trouxe algo para você ontem e acabei esquecendo. – ele disse pegando o envelope que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de centro no dia anterior.

Ajudou George a abrir uma vez que ele segurava o filho e observou sua reação ao ver o conteúdo.

- Isso não é a tabela oficial da copa de Quadribol ,é?

Lee fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Aquela que preenche os resultados sozinha depois dos jogos?

Lee fez que sim novamente.

- E você não vai me dizer como conseguiu ela?

- Eu até poderia, mas eu teria que matá-lo depois. – Lee riu ao ver o outro arregalar os olhos – Não foi nada de mais, ser narrador dos jogos da Copa te dá um ou dois privilégios.

- Você vai narrar a Copa? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Parece que gostam da minha voz, afinal.

- E isso porque eles nem te ouviram gemer...

- O q..

-Café?

-Claro. – Lee concordou, achando mais prudente desistir da pergunta.

Fred foi deixado no cercadinho enquanto George preparava o café e Lee lavava o rosto. Quando o ruivo voltou para a sala com as duas canecas já encontrou o outro sentado no chão brincando com Fred, mas ele rapidamente se levantou para pegar sua xícara de café.

- Então... daqui a duas semanas, você vai ser a voz mais ouvida pelos bruxos.

Lee riu.

- É, acho que sim...

- Você vai ter que voltar antes não é?

Lee não queria ter falsas esperanças achando que talvez George estava deixando-se envolver um pouco e que aquilo que ele percebera a sua voz era uma pontinha de preocupação. Ele assentiu. A Copa seria nos Estados Unidos, então ele realmente teria que voltar para o que havia sido sua casa pelos últimos anos, mas há algum tempo que não tinha mais intenções de continuar morando lá. Percebeu George desviando o olhar abruptamente para o filho e então para a xícara. Colocou uma das mãos na lateral do rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo.

- Eu volto. – ele garantiu quando seus lábios se separaram.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábio do ruivo e Lee sentiu que tinha ganhado o dia com aquilo.

- E tem mais.... – ele adicionou misterioso – Eu vou ter uma quantidade bem generosa de convites Vips.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Você é definitivamente meu narrador favorito! – George exclamou.

Talvez não fosse só ele que tinha ganhado o dia.

~*~*~

_George fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido rouco ao ter a boca de Fred descendo por seu abdômen._

_- Acho que você está tentando me matar. – a voz saiu em um sussurro_

_- Quer que eu pare? – o outro perguntou meio sádico, os lábios tocando o membro enquanto falava._

_George apenas empurrou o quadril para cima em resposta._

_Lee sabia que deveria sair dali, mas ele não conseguia se mexer, então continuava olhando. A garrafa de firewhisky que eles haviam pedido para brindarem à fuga no dia seguinte ia escorregando da sua mão conforme ele perdia o poder sobre seus atos e ele só percebeu quando ouviu o barulho dela se chocando com o chão. Dois pares de olhos assustados de repente estavam sobre si._

_- Acho que nosso amigo ficou um pouco chocado, George. - O tom de Fred soaria meio cruel se não tivesse sido tão sexy._

_Os dois tinham combinado de beber com Lee na passagem atrás da armadura do segundo andar, mas ele demorara, provavelmente tinha se perdido. E o que tinha começado inocente se transformou em algum mais intenso que eles não puderam conter._

_- Acho que ele está um pouco bêbado para isso, Fred. – George pareceu reprovar por um minuto._

_E ele estava certo, a metade do firewhisky que não se espalhava pelo chão agora já tinha sido tomada por Lee antes de chegar ali. Ele não queria ter que encarar aquela despedida sóbrio em nenhum momento._

_- Andou bebendo sem a gente?_

_Fred e George se aproximavam dele, ambos nus e Lee não teria conseguido articular as palavras mesmo se tivesse tentado, mas ele preferiu finalmente obedecer aos gritos na sua mente que o mandavam sair dali. Teve o seu braço agarrado. Se virou para encontrar George o segurando, mas foi Fred que voltou a falar:_

_- Você não está chateado com a gente, está? – ele tinha abandonado o tom malicioso e parecia preocupado agora._

_- Eu não... – Lee vacilou, aquilo não era novidade alguma para ele – eu não queria interromper._

_Ele tentou sair de novo, mas George continuava segurando o seu braço._

_- A gente queria te contar..._

_- ... mas a gente sentia medo..._

_- .. de você não entender._

_Foi pela perspectiva da solidão que o aguardava no dia seguinte, por um pouco da dor de ser deixado para trás e muito pelo firewhisky não o permitindo reprimir mais uma vez o que vinha guardando há tempos que Lee nem pensou quando se inclinou e colou seus lábios nos de George. O ruivo relutou e se afastou, ao mesmo tempo que Lee era puxado por Fred._

_Os dois não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas começaram a ter uma idéia quando Lee aproveitou que Fred o puxava para longe do irmão e tomou seus lábios. Para sua surpresa, Fred tinha aquele ar cruel e sexy de volta._

_- Acho que ele também quer brincar, Fred. – George disse voltando para perto deles._

_- Também tive essa impressão quando sentia língua dele no meu esôfago, Fred._

_-Oh! Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes._

_No instante seguinte George também estava colado nele. Lee não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ele foi levado para cama e suas roupas começaram a ser tiradas. Lee se entregou com abandono a todos os mandos e desmandos daqueles dois. Ele deixou-se perder naquelas sensações, nada que já havia feito antes tinha sido tão intenso._

_E depois de tudo, quando ambos dormiam, ele pegou suas roupas e saiu em silêncio. A cabeça doía da ressaca, a consciência pesava com medo das conseqüências e o coração se encolhia sabendo que em algumas horas eles iriam embora._

_Ele olhou uma última vez para os dois, que tinha se aproximado instintivamente quando ele saíra e agora descansavam um nos braços do outro. A próxima vez que os viu, eles estavam no meio de um lotado salão principal, desafiando Umbridge._

_Ele sentiu orgulho e tristeza._

* * *

****

Sobre a fic

**Nota1:** _Esse 3some não perde em nada para um parto de quíntuplos com fórceps._

**Nota2:** _Agradecimentos a 7Coyote7 que salvou o dia como sempre, me chicoteando até eu escrever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Rain on me

**Casal/Personagens:** George/Lee e George/Fred

**Sumário**: Porque das nuvens mais negras, cai água limpa e fecunda...

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não gosta recomendo a não prosseguir.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Costumo matar personagens de forma mais digna...

.

* * *

_**Rain on me**_

_**Por: Menina Emilia**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cicatrizes**

**.  
**

_Take away my pain_

_Leave the cold outside _

_Please don't let it rain _

_Don't stumble on my pride _

_Take away my pain _

_I'm not frightened anymore _

_Just stay with me tonight _

_I'm tired of this fight _

_Soon I'll be knocking at your door_

_(Dream Theater – Take away my pain)_

_.  
_

Bem no fundo na mente de George, ele percebia que alguma coisa estava mudando e que estava fugindo de seu controle. Ele e Lee se encontravam quase todo dia. Ele raramente era tomado pela tristeza e pelo desanimo como era comum a pouco tempo atrás. Era como, depois de todos aquelas anos, descobrir que havia coisas que ainda podiam fazer sentido, mesmo que ele esstivesse incompleto. E que se sentir incompleto não queria dizer ser vazio ou sozinho.

No dia seguinte que George recebeu a notícia sobre a Copa, houve um almoço na Toca, George levara Lee como já vinha sendo de rotina desde que ele voltara à Inglaterra. Mesmo que nunca tivessem conversado sobre como agir na frente de sua família, Lee agira diferente do "velho amigo", respeitando completamente o espaço que Georgenem lhe dissera que precisava. Lee aproveitou a oportunidade para convidar seus irmãos a usarem os outros convites a que teria direito. Afinal, Lee era filho único e seus pais não gostavam muito de Quadribol, então não tinha tanto para quem oferecer.

Ginny e Harry aceitaram de imediato. Ron só perdia no quesito "parecer uma criança feliz" para George. Hermione dispensou sem pensar duas vezes. Charlie quase sofreu um infarto quando achou que não conseguiria dispensa para ir, mas depois de algumas corujas trocadas, ficou mais calmo e confirmou. Bill não disse nada a princípio, mas seus olhos se desviaram instantaneamente para o bebê nos braços de Fleur e todos entenderam que ele não iria. Percy pareceu estar tomando a decisão mais difícil da sua vida de tão compenetrado que estava, mas depois disse que infelizmente não poderia faltar tantos dias no trabalho.

Em uma semana, nove entre dez palavras que George dizia eram Copa, a décima era Quadribol. Mas depois de decidido quem ia e quem não ia, vieram outras questões, como por exemplo: Quem ia ficar na loja? Isso rendeu um caloroso debate entre George e Ron, mas no final ficou decidido que os atendentes eram mais que capazes de ficar sem supervisão por duas semanas. O segundo problema fora Fred, como Angelina era casada com o goleiro da seleção inglesa, ela obviamente iria acompanhar os jogos e depois George bateu o pé dizendo que seria uma traição deixar o filho com os avós enquanto ele ia à copa. Demorou um pouco, mas ele acabou sendo convencido que uma copa de Quadribol não era tão interessante para uma criança que ainda nem completara dois anos.

A terceira questão se deu somente na cabeça de George: seus irmãos não sabiam qual era o tipo de relacionamento que estava tendo com Lee e com a convivência diária de duas semanas não seria tão fácil manter a pose de "não estou escondendo, só não estou mostrando" que vinha tendo até agora. Se bem que ele achava que Ron já desconfiava, ele já quase os pegara em situações meio constrangedoras diversas vezes.

As decisões e dúvidas de toda aquela semana agitada sequer passavam pela mente de George agora. Ele já não tinha a mesma concentração de antes para aquilo e por isso o esforço era ainda maior. Forçou a vista e apertou o bastão nas mãos antes de rapidamente levantá-lo e tornar a baixá-lo, acertando com violência um balaço no caminho. A bola mágica foi arremessada para longe, mas em pouco tempo fazia o caminho inverso.

-Merda. – George xingou antes de bater de novo.

De repente as tranças de Lee chicotearam no seu rosto e o amigo estava rebatendo o seu balaço!

- Ei! Esse balaço era meu!

-Tão seu que você ia dar um beijo nele, né?

George resmungou alguma coisa, mas deixou de lado depressa quando viu o balaço voltando outra vez. Entrou na frente do amigo e rebateu. Aos poucos sua concentração parecia melhorar e quase não deixava mais chance para o outro rebater. A brincadeira ficava cada vez mais disputada e divertida. George só sentiu o quanto tempo passara depois que seus braços já estavam doendo e que se equilibrar na vassoura estava exigindo esforço demais. Deixou que Lee rebatesse uma última vez e entrou no caminho do balaço agarrando-o com força.

- Já chega ou vamos jogar até nossos braços caírem?

Lee deu uma risada sonora e concordou em parar o jogo. Poucos segundos depois, os dois se encontraram na grama e Lee ajudou George a guardar o balaço na caixa.

- Eu tava pensando em fazer umas experiências com as bolas de Quadribol. – George falou enquanto se jogava na grama – Uma versão infantil, um pouco menos violenta, afinal daqui a pouco Fred já vai ter idade o suficiente para aprender Quadribol.

- Ele não tem nem dois anos, George.

- Então daqui a mais uns dois anos já dá para começar. – ele disse como se fosse obvio e Lee o olhou como se ele fosse um alienígena. – Afinal, ele vai ter que começar desde cedo se quiser ser narrado por aquele tal de Lee Jordan.

O comentário fez Lee rir e dar um soco no braço de George. George se jogou para trás, deitando e olhando para o céu. Ia chover.

- Mas você devia mesmo levar essa idéia adiante, acho que ia vender.

-Talvez...

George voltou suas atenções para as nuvens de novo. Ia chover. Mas isso não parecia tão importante agora que vira que aquela nuvem na direita parecia tanto um hipogrifo. Ele sorriu sem perceber. Costumava fazer muito isso antes da guerra, ali nos campos que cercavam A Toca. Sempre com...

Lee. Sua atenção foi roubada pelo rosto de Lee se colocando na frente da sua visão do céu, mas isso não impediu que outro nome também surgisse nas suas lembranças. E depois, ainda havia o nome Fred ecoando no fundo na sua mente, mas havia também os lábios de Lee nos seus e o calor do corpo dele de repente junto do seu. Ele o empurrou devagar e foi sua vez de ficar meio deitado em cima do outro. Beijou a bochecha e então o pescoço do outro, para então apoiar sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Vai agüentar duas semanas sem isso?

As palavras faziam o peito de Lee vibrar e davam uma sensação estranha na cicatriz da orelha perdida de George que estava encostada nele.

- Como?

- Na copa. Eu vou estar meio ocupado e, depois, seus irmãos vão estar lá.

- Talvez a gente deva contar para eles. – George respondeu como se não desse muita importância - Eles não vão se importar.

- Contar o que?

- O que nós temos. - ele já não parecia mais tão certo assim do que estava falando.

- É? – Lee parecia mais querendo provocar do que confuso de verdade - E o que é?

George não respondeu, não sabia o que responder na verdade. Lee tinha um ponto. Ele levantou a cabeça um pouco desencostando do outro para encará-lo. Lee não parecia chateado, mas George achava que ele estava.

- Não me olha assim. Se você não sabe, então não force as coisas.

George ficou olhando para ele um tanto espantado.

- Porque você é sempre tão... – faltava uma palavra de repente, George se recusava usar "legal" – ...compreensivo?

-Você não sabe?

- Eu deveria saber? – ele rebateu já meio cansado daquele joguinho

-Não, não deveria – o semblante calmo de Lee continuava inalterado – Já descansou?

- Acho que meus braços nunca vão se recuperar. – ele riu se jogando para trás e voltando a deitar na grama.

E antes que pudesse olhar de novo para as nuvens, a chuva desabou em cima deles.

- Merda! Vamos aparatar! – Lee sugeriu levantando.

-Não, vamos correndo! – George sugeriu voltando instantaneamente a ficar animado .

-Se eu ficar gripado e a minha voz ficar que nem a de uma gralha...

-Então você pode me culpar, mas relaxa, vai dar tudo certo.

Pegaram as vassouras e a mala com as bolas e voltaram de baixo de chuva para A Toca.

.

.

.

- Ainda não dá para acreditar que a seleção da Inglaterra teve um desempenho tão ruim! – George suspirou olhando para a tabela de jogos e completou – Aquele marido da Angelina é uma desgraça!

Lee riu e balançou a cabeça, se preparava para narrar a final da Copa. Ele estava um pouco tenso e George não parava de tagarelar, para completar, tinha perdido a folha onde havia anotado as coisas que precisava falar obrigatoriamente durante o jogo. Sua roupa estava separada em cima da sua cama, George estava jogado sobre a dele, Charlie roncava sonoramente deitada na terceira cama e a última cama dentro da barraca, a de Ron, jazia vazia e desarrumada. Lee estava ignorando a falação de George há uns bons minutos já enquanto andava de um lado para o outro vestindo só um jeans e revirando o lugar atrás das folhas.

- Ela devia ter escolhido aquele artilheiro, Kyle. Pelo menos ele não joga tão humilhantemente mal.

- Gregory Kyle é um imbecil. – Lee finalmente respondeu alguma das observações de George. – E eu não acho que o critério principal de Angelina tenha sido habilidade de Quadribol.

- Mas deveria! Que exemplo esse cara vai dar para o Fred?

Lee parou ao lado da cama de Ron e resolveu levantar o travesseiro e os lençóis, nunca se sabe onde as coisas poderiam parar naquela barraca. Riu do absurdo do amigo, estava um pouco concentrado demais na sua busca para entender logo de cara o que ele tinha dito. Depois de todos aqueles anos ainda se perguntava de qual substância estranha era abastecida aquela mente para ter idéias tão insanas.

- O cara não é tão ruim assim. Eu até gostei da atuação dele. – dizia olhando por trás das almofadas da única poltrona do cômodo. – É sério George, eu preciso das folhas que tão anotados os anúncios!

-Ah! Você ta procurando isso aqui? – George estendeu um par de folhas que estava segurando atrás da tabela.

Lee parou no meio do quarto e olhou para George refletindo qual seria a maneira mais dolorosa e lenta de matá-lo.

- Nossa! Não me olha com essa cara! Eu não sabia que era isso que você tava procurando! – explicou com a maior cara lavada do mundo. – De qualquer forma eu achei que você já tinha decorado isso de tanto que leu ontem.

- Eu tava a treinando. – o narrador se justificou, dobrando as folhas cuidadosamente e colocando-as no bolso.

- Ron que o diga.

O fato de não ter uma desculpa realmente convincente para não terem que dividir a barraca com Ron e Charlie incomodara um pouco Lee no início. Harry e Ginny tinham ficado em uma separada, e a desculpa que eles tinham para isso, Lee não poderia usar. Mas no final estava realmente achando aquilo divertido – apesar da falta de sexo –, era como voltar a dividir o dormitório de Hogwarts. O problema da noite anterior tinha sido que Ron não tinha lidado muito bem com sua maneira de treinar os anúncios. A mistura de leitura em voz alta com repetição compulsiva tinha feito Ron "ir dar uma volta", o que provavelmente significava que ele tinha ido se refugiar na barraca de Harry e Ginny. Charlie tinha chegado praticamente de manhã e estava dormindo até agora, já estava quase anoitecendo. E mesmo assim, George tinha o empurrado para longe falando que os outros dois poderiam voltar até o momento.

George largou a tabela de lado e observou Lee de costas, mexendo nas roupas que tinha deixado em cima da cama.

- Onde você conseguiu essa cicatriz?

Lee virou para ele surpreso. Claro que George já tinha visto aquela cicatriz antes, mas tinha achado que talvez Lee não gostasse de falar sobre ela. Na verdade ainda achava isso, a pergunta tinha escapado antes que ele pudesse pensar.

-Deixa para lá. Não precisa... – George tentou consertar gesticulando nervosamente.

-Ah, não tem problema, eu só não esperava essa pergunta. Foi na batalha de Hogwarts.

- Você nunca me disse o que aconteceu com você na batalha.

- É... – ele apenas concordou e vestiu a blusa que segurava.

- Ok. Isso te incomoda.

-Não me incomoda. Eu só acho que você... que eu não devia... – ele não terminou de falar e virou para pegar a varinha que também estava jogada em cima da cama.

- Eu estava junto?

- George, a gente pode falar disso depois se você realmente quiser, mas eu preciso ir agora.

-Tudo bem. – George respondeu, mas não soou muito convincente.

- Não demora muito para acordar o Charlie, hoje vai estar bem mais cheio.

George assentiu, toda a animação com os jogos tinha desaparecido. E Lee quis ter forças para simplesmente virar e ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Quando deu por si tinha os braços em volta de George. Sua boca procurou pela dele instintivamente. Todos aqueles dias ao lado de George, mas sem poder tocar nele direito, faziam que o modo lento que se beijavam agora fosse quase doloroso. Lee puxou George mais para perto pela nuca quando sentiu as mãos dele levantando a barra da sua camisa.

Lee estava tão concentrado em não atacar George com Charlie dormindo a alguns passos dali que ele levou um tempo para perceber que o barulho da passos não era de fora da barraca era de dentro. Quando se separaram, ainda conseguiram ver Ron saindo da barraca.

- Ron!

Lee se surpreendeu com George chamando o irmão, que não devia ter ido muito longe, pois não demorou a voltar para o interior da barraca.

- Você trouxe água?

- Acabei de ir buscar.

George sorriu.

- Vamos acordar o Charlie.

Ron abalançou a cabeça rindo. Lee achou graça da animação dos dois, mas tentava entender o que George queria com aquilo.

- Você não estava atrasado?

-Sim, eu já vou indo. Eu encontro você aqui depois do jogo.

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça, Ron já estava segurando um balde cheio d'água.

- ANGUS MCANDREWS PEGA O POMO E GALES VENCE A COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL! – A voz já rouca de Lee se sobrepunha ao imenso barulho que os expectadores faziam, aquele jogo demorara demais, mas finalmente acabara.

As bandeiras do dragão vermelho simplesmente atropelaram as listradas. E Lee sorriu, George apostara certo de novo. Ele teria apostado na Bulgária. Precisou ainda tecer alguns comentários sobre a partida com duas ou três autoridades e se embrenhou no meio da multidão rumo a barraca.

Sua garganta estava doendo, ele narrara o jogo por sete horas seguidas e suas cordas vocais estavam em frangalhos. Ele tinha a sensação que não ia querer dizer uma única palavra que fosse por pelo menos uma semana. Mas ele rapidamente desistiu da idéia quando entrou na barraca e o único ocupante que encontrara fora George, no meio do que parecia ser um cenário devastado por um furação.

- Eu disse para você que ia dar Gales. – parecendo não se importar com a zona.

Lee sorriu.

- O Krum não é mais o mesmo, devia ter se aposentado já.

Nenhuma resposta de Lee de novo a não ser o riso.

-Sua garganta deve estar péssima, né? – George continuou o monólogo quando viu Lee assentir – Quer alguma coisa para beber? Água? Chá? Café? Chocolate? Firewhisly?

-A gente tem tudo isso aqui?

Foi a vez de George rir.

-Merlin, sua voz está sexy!

- Mesmo? – Lee perguntou incrédulo.

-Não, ta uma desgraça – George riu – E a gente só tem água e Firewhisky aqui.

- Eu fico com a água então.

- A Ginny com certeza tem chocolate, quer que eu pegue com ela?

Lee assentiu e assistiu George sair e voltar para a barraca em tempo recorde. Não demorou muito para que tivesse uma caneca de chocolate fumegante nas mãos. O líquido quente era já era um alívio suficiente para que ele arriscasse falar um pouco mais.

-Onde estão os outros?

- Charlie sumiu misteriosamente depois que os Malfoys passaram por nós no fim da partida. – ele disse com uma expressão divertida no rosto, sentando-se ao lado de Lee na cama – Nós encontramos Neville, Seamus e Dean quando fomos comprar cerveja e eles combinaram de ir beber para comemorar quando o jogo acabasse. Independente do resultado da partida, claro.

- Você não vai encontrá-los?

- Muito engraçado, você que conseguiu os ingressos por passar vinte horas seguidas narrando e eu largo você aqui agonizando com essas cordas vocais.

Lee deu mais um grande gole no chocolate, e George continuou:

- Falando em muito engraçado, você perdeu o Charlie acordando.

Isso lembrou Lee de outra coisa.

-O que você disse para o Ron?

-Eu? Nada. Ele que disse. Pediu desculpas por interromper. Depois a gente ficou ocupado demais fugindo do Charlie, mas acho que ele já sabia.

Isso explicava a bagunça eu estava ali e situação toda do balde d'água para Charlie também começava a fazer sentido agora, servira para manter Ron ocupado demais para que tivesse chance de perguntar algo. Isso lhe fazia lembrar que ainda tinha outra coisa a ser explicada. Ele tinha evitado pensar naquilo durante todas aquelas horas, ou teria se distraído demais do jogo.

- Eu ainda tenho que te devo uma explicação, não é?

- Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber. – o bom-humor recuperado durante o jogo pareceu se esvair.

- Eu também não tenho certeza se eu quero contar, mas é melhor que a gente converse sobre isso logo.

- Tudo bem.

Lee hesitou – talvez aquele não fosse o momento, talvez tivesse se precipitado –, suspirou e começou a falar movido por uma coragem que ele achou que não tinha mais.

- Eu estava com Percy e nós encontramos vocês dois. Você sabe como eu era péssimo andando no castelo, eu sempre me perdia e o Percy provavelmente nunca conheceu uma das passagens secretas na vida. Mas não podíamos ficar os quatro juntos, tinha comensais por todos os lados. Então eu sugeri que cada um de nós fizéssemos dupla com um de vocês. Você veio comigo e Fred ficou com Percy.

George sempre imaginou que se estivesse junto de Fred, ele não teria morrido. Logo depois da batalha, quando seus irmãos ainda fizeram algumas tentativas de conversar sobre Fred, eles falaram de mil maneiras diferentes que ele nunca poderia ter evitado que aquela parte do teto caísse sobre seu gêmeo. Depois dos ataques de choro e de raiva que essas conversas ocasionavam, falar de Fred na sua presença foi se tornando cada vez mais raro. Mas em nenhum momento qualquer um deles chegou perto de convencer George com aquele discurso. Ele simplesmente achava que a ligação que existia entre eles dois, teria feito com que ele salvasse Fred.

Ele só não sabia por que não tinha estado do lado do irmão. Nunca tinha dito a ninguém que não se lembrava, mas tinha dito a Lee e agora o amigo lhe trazia toda aquela dor de novo.

- A última coisa que ele me disse foi para a gente não fazer nada divertido sem ele. Mas nós dois estávamos nos divertindo. – Lee continuou – Com aquele tipo de humor que as pessoas só têm na guerra. A gente tava contando quantos comensais cada um estava derrubando. Parecia que nós estávamos brincando. Eu fui acertado. Não foi nada sério, eu só demorei demais para tomar alguma poção e então ficou essa cicatriz enorme. A gente foi percebendo que o número de comensais estava diminuindo e então voltamos para o salão. Você o viu assim que entrou no salão e foi andando até ele como estivesse sendo puxado por um imã.

George sacudiu a cabeça e percebeu que havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Eu me lembro a partir daí.

- Me desculpa.

George sacudiu a cabeça num movimento que não parecia nem assentir nem negar e Lee não soube o que fazer. Chegou um pouco mais para perto e fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas o ruivo se esquivou.

- Eu preciso pensar um pouco. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de levantar e sair da barraca.

.

.

.

_Bem no fundo na mente de George, ele percebia que centenas de coisas estavam acontecendo no salão, mas ele dificilmente conseguiria citar qualquer uma delas depois que tudo estivesse acabado. O pensamento mais racional que conseguia agora era quase uma ordem que o impulsionava a andar para frente, como se estivesse sobre o efeito de imperius. Mas seus olhos não estavam desfocados e só enxergavam uma imagem: um corpo igual ao seu estendido no chão. Deixou-se cair de joelhos e se abaixou ainda mais tocando a testa do irmão com a sua._

"_Acorda" – ele pediu dentro da sua cabeça e afastou sua testa para olhar nos olhos do irmão. Mas os encontrou ainda fechados._

"_Acorda" – a frase se repetiu, enquanto ele deixava que os seus narizes se tocassem levemente e lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos sem que ele se desse conta._

_Havia uma certeza física, tão real quanto uma ferida, de que agora ele era apenas metade, mas sua mente não queria racionalizar isso. Ele obrigou seus dedos a tocarem o rosto do outro devagar, mas seu corpo sabia que não havia mais nada que faria aqueles olhos abrirem. E sua mente ordenava que fosse com cuidado porque não queria que ele acordasse assustado._

"_Acorda" – o pedido agora tinha um tom mais desesperado, que Fred nunca ousaria negar. Mas ainda assim os olhos continuavam fechados._

_- Acorda! – a voz encontrou o caminho para fora._

_Braços o envolveram. Braços que nunca o abraçariam como alguém que é uma parte de você pode fazer. E a consciência de que agora ele era só uma parte. Uma parte que sozinha não significava nada._

_Ele nunca saberia dizer quando tempo Bill o segurou em seus braços, o cabelo dele caia sobre as faces dos dois e talvez tenha sido só por isso que George gravara que fora Billl e não algum dos seus outros irmãos. Deixou-se ficar e com o mesmo abandono permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem livremente. _

_Só expressou alguma reação quando Bill tentou afastá-lo. Ele simplesmente explodiu. Era a mesma sensação de antes, de só ter um pensamento ecoando na mente, mas dessa vez não era o irmão. Era raiva. Não tinha o menor traço de racionalidade, não tinha um porquê. Era raiva no seu estado mais puro. Ele queria destruir._

_Todas as outras coisas passavam esbranquiçadas e turvas, mas ele tinha alguma consciência de que o salão começara a se encher de novo e de repente ele estava envolvido em todos os duelos que podia. Lee estava do seu lado, mas ele sequer dirigira um olhar para ele. Ele só recuperou o controle sobre seus atos quando todos começaram a comemorar. _

_A raiva deu lugar à desolação. Ele não fazia parte daquele cenário. Para ele não havia chances de celebração ou conforto. Andou a esmo pelo castelo e a primeira coisa que o fez parar foi Peeves. O __poltergeist cantava e dançava no ar, mas ao avistá-lo, parou imediatamente e tirou o chapéu e se inclinou como se quisesse passar suas condolências._

_George sentou no chão – sem se importar e sem saber onde estava – e chorou._

.

_

* * *

.  
_

**Nota1:** _JKiller Rowling é uma bicth!_

**Nota2:** _Quase desidratei escrevendo isso._


End file.
